Ostatni sen
by Arianka
Summary: ostatnie chwile Aragorna i Arweny. Na poważnie.


Przeczytałam ostatnio po raz kolejny opowieść o Aragornie i Arwenie i przyszło mi na myśl, żeby opisać samą końcówkę ich historii. Oto, co mi z tego wyszło.

Postaci Aragorna i Arweny oraz wykreowany świat należą do J.R.R. Tolkiena.

**Ostatni sen**

- Już czas, Arweno.

Słowa dawno przebrzmiały echem w komnacie, a ona nadal stała nieruchomo. Wiedziała, że nadejdzie chwila, w której go utraci, a mimo to łudziła się ciągle, że to jeszcze nie teraz, że kolejne minuty będą oddalać ją od momentu, który był dla niej końcem. Gdy podejmowała decyzję, lata temu, uznała, że chwile szczęścia są warte ceny, którą będzie musiała zapłacić. Teraz, po latach, również nie umiała żałować wyboru. Wtedy sądziła, że jest przygotowana na zapłatę. Teraz, w jednej chwili odniosła wrażenie, że mądrość elfów uleciała nagle, pozostawiając ją samą. Nie była jeszcze gotowa. Wobec długich wieków życia, lata spędzone u boku Aragorna wydały jej się ledwie tchnieniem. A mimo to postanowiła, że zachowa dumę swego rodu, choć nie była jeszcze gotowa na rozłąkę. Wątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek będzie.

Aragorn podszedł do niej i delikatnie ją obrócił, tak, by stanęła do niego przodem. Zachowała spokój, milczała, ale w jej oczach dojrzał smutek, który odbijał się również w jego oczach. Milczeli oboje, w ciszy rozumieli się równie dobrze, a może nawet i lepiej niż w rozmowie. W końcu Aragorn przerwał ją ponownie.

- Wiesz, że to musi nastąpić. Dano mi przywilej wybrania godziny końca. Pora z niego skorzystać.

Nie umiała pozostać w milczeniu, musiała spróbować. Pozwoliła dojść do głosu desperacji, choć przedtem obiecywała sobie, że jej nie dopuści.

- Czy naprawdę już teraz? Czy nie moglibyśmy choć chwilę jeszcze zostać razem? – nie wierzyła, że te słowa przeszły jej przez gardło, a jednak tak było. Nie miała nadziei, wypowiedziała te słowa tylko po to, by je powiedzieć; nie miały znaczenia. Wiedziała to, nim jeszcze przebrzmiały, widziała odpowiedź w jego oczach. Ten smutek, który zasnuł pogodne zwykle oblicze Aragorna, mówił wszystko. Tak musiało być.

- Chcę odejść w blasku chwały, z godnością i dumnie wzniesioną głową. Czy mam czekać, aż siły mnie opuszczą i zapomnę swego i twego imienia? Nie, Arweno, to by było dla ciebie zbyt ciężkie, widzieć mnie jako zaledwie cień tego człowieka, którym zawsze byłem i którego znałaś. Na mnie już czas.

Nie znalazła argumentów, którymi mogłaby podważyć słuszność jego słów. Nadeszło to, przed czym przestrzegał ją Elrond, nim dokonała wyboru. Utraci wszystko, co kocha, i odejdzie w cień, zapomniana przez ludzkość.

- Arweno, mój koniec nie musi być twoim końcem. Wróć do przystani, popłyń do nieśmiertelnych krajów, do ojca – szepnął Aragorn. Nie tylko dla niej ta chwila była ciężka. Miał świadomość, że gdy on odejdzie, ona będzie trwać, a życie będzie z niej uchodzić powoli, kropla po kropli. Chciał, by była szczęśliwa, ale wiedział, że to nie nastąpi. Dlatego prosił po raz kolejny, by podążyła śladem innych elfów. Chciał dać jej nadzieję, odejść ze świadomością, że Arwena nie zostanie skazana na samotność.

- Nie ma już statku, którym mogłabym odpłynąć do Nieśmiertelnych Krain. Wiesz o tym tak samo jak ja. Wszystkie elfy opuściły Śródziemie. Nie ma wśród nich miejsca dla mnie. Wybrałam los śmiertelniczki i tą drogą będę podążać aż do końca.

Milczenie było ich najlepszym przyjacielem. Wystarczało za wszystkie słowa i gesty. Cisza panująca w komnacie była przepełniona smutkiem, lecz nie przytłaczająca. Otulała oboje całunem pożegnania w tych ostatnich wspólnych chwilach. Trwali tak długi czas w spokoju, ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Nie chcieli rozpaczać, by te godziny uczynić pięknymi. Dla Aragorna miały być one ostatnim sennym marzeniem, dla Arweny – ostatnim wspomnieniem. Słońce wlewało się przez przejrzyste okna, oświetlając ich sylwetki, a oni patrzyli na siebie, chcąc wyryć w pamięci każdy, najdrobniejszy szczegół. Gdy ostatnie czerwone promienie zgasły i komnatę zalała ciemność, Aragorn wziął delikatnie Arwenę za rękę i poprowadził do drzwi. Długą wydawała się być droga, którą przebyli. Szli, niezauważeni przez nikogo. Aragorn spoglądał wokoło, ciesząc się pięknem miasta, które zdołał odbudować z ruiny, jaką było po wojnie. A gdy byli już u celu, na wzgórzu wśród grobowców, zaczął śpiewać cichym głosem:

_Żegnaj mi, kraju pod północnym niebem!_

_Na wieki będę błogosławił ciebie,_

_I w pełnym blasku gorącego słońca_

_Luthien Tinuviel widziałem tańczącą,_

_A jej piękności i głosu słowika_

_Nikt nie wysłowi w mowie śmiertelników.*_

Arwena rozpoznała słowa pieśni, którą śpiewał Aragorn, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Historia zatoczyła koło – stanęli bowiem znów na początku, który był zarazem końcem. Przez wieki znała tę pieśń i śpiewała ją, nie wiedząc, że spotka ją ten sam los, który spotkał Luthien. Mimo że nawet teraz nie umiała żałować decyzji, nie mogła nie poprosić Aragorna jeszcze raz, by odwlókł moment rozstania. Wyrzuciła z siebie gorzkie słowa, lecz Aragorn nie odpowiedział. Przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował, ten jeden, ostatni raz. Odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili:

- Nie będę szukać słów pocieszenia dla ciebie, bo nie znajdę takich. Taki był nam los pisany i takim go przyjęliśmy, ukochana. Nie teraz czas zmieniać cokolwiek. Na mnie nadeszła już pora, więc i na ciebie niedługo nadejdzie – to mówiąc ułożył się na kamiennym łożu, jakby nagle ogarnęło go ogromne znużenie. Arwena siedziała i patrzyła, jak powoli uciekają z niego siły. Gdy myślała, że już nie otworzy oczu, Aragorn spojrzał na nią i szepnął jeszcze:

- Żegnaj, Gwiazdo Wieczorna.

- Estelu! Estelu! – zawołała Arwena, lecz Aragorn nie usłyszał jej już. Zasnął, a jego oblicze było spokojne, jak gdyby nigdy nie imały się go żadne troski i cierpienia. Pozostała sama, jedyna żywa istota pośród pradawnych królów, do których dołączył Aragorn. Trwała nieruchomo aż do momentu, gdy pierwsze promienie słońca rozświetliły niebo.

- Z nastaniem świtu blaknie Gwiazda Wieczorna – szepnęła sama do siebie i wstała od wezgłowia. Ostatni raz obejrzała się za siebie. Kamienne łoże stało majestatycznie wśród grobowców starożytnych. Aragorn spał, lecz w tym śnie nie było już życia. Otuliła się podróżnym płaszczem i odeszła w milczeniu, bowiem wszystkie słowa zostały już wypowiedziane.

*Pieśń Pożegniania, Silmarillion

Proszę, powiedzcie, co o tym sądzicie.

Opowiadanie było już publikowane na innych forach pod nickiem Ariana Lupin bądź Ariana.


End file.
